


Brother and Sister

by Ellana17



Series: Bring me more iced tea? [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan had thought back on his sister’s strange behavior these past few days and had concluded that every time Kelsi had been in her vicinity, Sharpay had been nicer than usual. She was still a jerk most of the time tough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother and Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Well it seems that I can't stop writting those so here we go.

Something was seriously wrong with Sharpay. That much Ryan could tell even if his prime focus at the moment was the dark haired basketball player sitting across the cafeteria. His sister had been acting strangely for days now. First, she had stopped snapping at him during rehearsals (she only just snapped at him before those nowadays), she had not talked – complained – about Troy and Gabriella in a while _and_ she had not mentioned stealing their duet again. Something was dreadfully wrong and Ryan fully intended to find out exactly what.

Ryan was scrutinizing his sister, trying to find exactly what had happened to her to bring about such a change. Maybe if he focused enough he would manage to read her mind.

A second passed.

No such luck. Ryan sighed, took a sip of his drink… and promptly choked on it as he saw Sharpay smiling – _smiling!_ – at someone across the cafeteria. When the water in his eyes cleared off and he could breathe again, Ryan saw Kelsi sitting down next to them. Oddly enough, she took a seat right next to Sharpay and the blonde looked happy about it – not just satisfied or whatever emotion Sharpay was usually experiencing. No, she seemed genuinely happy about it.

Well.

That was unexpected.

o

Ryan managed to corner his sister after their drama class. She let out a small squeak as he grabbed her arm and led her (mostly) out of earshot.

After his epiphany at lunch, Ryan had thought back on his sister’s strange behavior these past few days and had concluded that every time Kelsi had been in her vicinity, Sharpay had been nicer than usual. She was still a jerk most of the time though.

“Let me go this instant,” she half-yelled half-whispered.

Ryan rolled his eyes but let go of her arm. “What’s the deal with you and Kelsi?” he asked, decided not to beat around the bush.

“What do you mean?” Sharpay crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she added and – ah, ah! – that was totally a flinch right there. Oh, he was so on to her.

“I’m talking about you and the cute composer of our school musical,” he stated, trying not to sound too smug.

Sharpay squared her shoulders resolutely. “What about her?” she asked steadily.

Ryan tried not to let his surprise show as he realized that maybe Sharpay herself had no idea what was going on. Well, that changed things.

“You seem to get along really well lately. I mean- more than usual. Is it your new plan to get the leading role in the play?”

“Of course not!” Sharpay exclaimed. She turned around as if to check that no one could hear them.

“Could have fooled me,” Ryan insisted – amused by her excessive reaction.

“And why would I explain myself to you anyway?” she asked scornfully.

It was time to calm the game. “Okay, okay,” he tried to soothe her. “Sharpay, relax, I was just fooling around, it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about your feelings just yet.”

But she did want to talk about it, Ryan could see it clearly. All her feelings were boiling just below the surface.

“She wrote me a song,” she said so quietly that Ryan thought he had misheard her for a second.

“She wrote songs for all of us, it’s a musical,” Ryan underlined.

“No, I mean-” Sharpay said quietly. Ryan had never seen his sister so hesitant before. “She didn’t want me to see it, it’s actually not part of the play. It’s- It’s a beautiful song.”

“Oh,” Ryan blurted out. “That’s good.”

“But what does it mean?” Sharpay straight up whined. Ryan blinked at her. “I thought it was a new song for Troy and Gabriella you know,” she explained and Ryan nodded along. “But then I look at the page and suddenly I find out that she actually wrote a song for _me_ and I don’t know why,” she concluded with a gracious wave of her arms.

Ryan knew how much his sister hated not being in the know.

“What was it about?” he asked. “The song, I mean.”

Ryan could have sworn he saw Sharpay’s face flush a bit but it could as well have been a trick of the cheap light in the corridor. She tried to act as nonchalant as ever and she might have fooled anyone else but not Ryan. He knew his sister too well. She mumbled something about a light and finding your way home and not being alone and other nonsense that Ryan could not quite decipher but that right there was clearly a love song.

Of course he could not tell Sharpay, he had promised Kelsi to keep her secret after all but this was just getting ridiculous. He could clearly see that they were both miserable. Why could he not help them? Kelsi was his friend but Sharpay was his sister. He had promised not to interfere but he would be helping them both, right?

He would have to find another date to prom of course, but they both knew they were going together partially because they could not go with the person they really wanted.

Ryan took a deep breath.

He was so dead.

**THE END**


End file.
